Semiconductor light emitting devices such as ultraviolet, blue, or green light emitting diodes (LEDs) and bluish-violet or blue laser diodes (LDs) that use nitride semiconductors such as gallium nitride and the like have been developed.
It is desirable to increase the external quantum efficiency to increase the luminous efficiency of nitride semiconductor light emitting devices. To increase the external quantum efficiency, it is important to increase the light extraction efficiency.
There exists a configuration to increase the light extraction efficiency by patterning an unevenness in a substrate used to grow the nitride semiconductor layer. In such a configuration, there are cases where pits form when filling the unevenness, the surface flatness degrades, and the external quantum efficiency decreases.